The Slender Angel
by sparkletime889
Summary: Tokiomi Tohsaka meets the angel of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The Slender Angel

Chapter 1: Lost in Love and Lust

Tokiomi Tohsaka stood by the window of his large mansion. His wife and daughter had left the previous day. It was not safe to be in this home anymore. Tokiomi had become engaged in a war between seven magi and their heroic spirit servants, the Holy Grail War. As Tokiomi stood by his window, looking out at the pouring rain, his very own Servant, the Archer-class hero Gilgamesh, was making himself at home downstairs. His apprentice, Kotomine, and his servant Assassin, were hiding out in another place.

Tokiomi's attention was briefly drawn away from the window by a loud noise from somewhere in the mansion, no doubt Gilgamesh treating the place like his own personal estate. When he glanced back out the window, he caught a sight that made his breath stop short. A slender boy, with dark skin of a somewhat light variety, and medium-length curly hair. Tokiomi gazed down upon the boy and knew that he must have him. It was a secret he kept from his family, but Tokiomi had preferences like that.

Tokiomi went down to the street and caught the boy before he walked away.

"Stop", he gasped, out of breath from running down to the boy.

"W-what do you want?", the boy nervously replied.

"It's raining out and you seem... wet. Please, come inside my mansion and dry yourself off."

"Ah", the boy paused as if contemplating, then nodded and let Tokiomi lead him inside.

Tokiomi led the boy through the mansion, bringing him to a guest room. He told him to wait there as he went and got a change of clothes. So he did. When Tokiomi returned with the clothes, the boy nervously started fidgiting.

"What is your name?" Tokiomi asked, gently moving closer.

"Prokhor", the boy said, his head slightly lowered.

Tokiomi smiled as he came right up to him. Prokhor made a move for the new clothes he had, but Tokiomi moved them slightly out of reach. There was a brief moment of nervous confusion on Prokhor's face, followed by understanding and acceptance. Seeing this, Tokiomi put a caressing hand on Prokhor, gently removing the soaked clothes as they lightly clung to his body. Completely nude now, Prokhor moved his hand to cover his penis, but Tokiomi put his hand on Prokhor's arm, sliding his hand up the smooth and silky skin.

"Ah", Prokhor let loose a slight moan as Tokiomi began carressing his entire body. Soon the thought of covering himself had long left Prokhor's mind. Then Tokiomi began undoing his clothes as well, letting his pants drop and revealing his huge buldging penis. Prokhor's face brightened in wonder of the immense penis as he dropped to his knees. Prokhor opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of the penis.

Now it was Tokiomi's turn to moan as Prokhor began sliding the penis in and out of his mouth, moving his tongue around the shaft in the process. It took only mere seconds before Tokiomi had reached his limit, spraying his sperm into Prokhor's mouth. Prokhor swallowed every little bit of the precious liquid, not letting a single drop go to waste. Yet they were not over. Prokhor continued to work the shaft even after Tokiomi's orgasm, soon bringing him to another perfect blissful climax mere minutes after his first. Once again, Prokhor did not let a drop go to waste.

Tokiomi looked down at the boy, the perfect image of an angel, as he swallowed his cum for the second time. It was then that the relization hit him... only it was far too late. As a Magus, Tokiomi's seed contained immense volumes of mana. As a visible Magic Crest began to shine on Prokhor's arm, Tokiomi realized he had just supplied the boy with the prime excellent mana of the Tohsaka family. Furthermore, this meant the boy was also a magus.

"Prokhor... who... are you?" Tokiomi whispered.

"Silence, fool. You've given me the mana I needed to reach all new levels of power!" Prokhor said with a laugh.

Prokhor stood up and created an ice dagger from elemental magic or something, and stabbed Tokiomi in the eyeball with it, before beating him to death. Tokiomi was too weak from the double-orgasm and loss of mana that he was unable to properly defend himself. It was then that Prokhor's hand began to shine, revealing... a Command Seal of the Holy Grail War.

"To answer your question, I am Prokhor Zakharov, although I have gone by many names in the past years. Some call me Mike nowadays. The point, however, is that I was once a magus in the second Holy Grail War. I lost, but kept my remaining Command Seal. Since then, I have been using ancient magic to seduce men and use the mana I recieve from them to remain youthful.", Prokhor monologued to Tokiomi's dead body.

"But this..." he said, "is more than I could have hoped for".

Prokhor removed Tokiomi's Command Seal and took it for his own, just as Gilgamesh stepped out of the hallway, a buldging hard-on clearly showing in his pants.

"That was quite a show", Gilgamesh said. "I feel that you are a much worthier Master than he was. I think we can accomplish great things together."

Prokhor smiled as Kotomine walked in the room, raising an eyebrow to the scene before him. Prokhor and Gilgamesh started circiling around Kotomine, who stood confused between them. They explained that Prokhor was now the Master he would serve instead of Tokiomi, and Gilgamesh explained that it was better this way. After about 5 minutes of circling him, Prokhor's penis grew 10 more inches and he began raping Kotomine as Gilgamesh masturbated to the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

A gust of wind blew across the cold street. The eternally young Prokhor stood in the middle of the road, his eyes closed and his face slightly tilted up. He let the wind envelop him, enjoying the icy chill. After a few moments, this was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind.

"Lord Prokhor", said Kotomine, as he came up closer towards him, "the Assassins are in place, I have word that Rider and his Master are on the move together, somewhere on the other side of the city."

A light smile crossed Prokhor's face. "Is that all?"

"Ah- yes... M-master." Kotomine stuttered, his eyes glanced downwards.

"Of course it's not", Prokhor said, "I know what you truly want."

"B-but we are in the middle of the street."

"Exactly"

Without any more warning, Prokhor had ripped the pants off of Kotomine and was violenting shoving his massive yet slender penis into Kotomine's behind. Small drips of blood started to cover Prokhor's penis as Kotomine screamed in agony.

"It seems you finally found something that brings you happiness!" Prokhor yelled in delight.

"No!" Kotomine cried, "this is surely a sin that must be punished... aaaaaaa~~~"

As Kotomine orgasmed from the penetration, Prokhor found himself growing increasingly bored with the man. He pulled out without reaching orgasm himself, incredibly unsatisfied. He pulled up his pants and started walking down the street, leaving Kotomine a mess in the middle of the road.

About an hour later, he had finally found the trail of mana he was picking up. He made his way into a damp alleyway, curious what he was headed into. There he saw what he had been searching for.

A slender young boy, perhaps as slender as himself, was bent over the side of a large chariot while a huge muscular man was shoving his thick penis inside of him. Surely, he had found Rider and his Master, and it seems they were engaged in some very enjoyable acts. Rider's Master began to let out loud and sharp moans as his massive Servant shoved his lengendary prick deeper into the tiny anal hole. The look on Rider's Master's face was one of pure ecstacy, pure bliss. He had seen that face on many of the men he had seduced, but Prokhor himself had never been able to reach such levels of pleasure.

Suddenly he found himself growing very envious of the young Master. Well, if that was Rider's type, then perhaps...

"Hey, looks like you two are having fun", Prokhor yelled out, forcing the two to stop their act rather suddenly.

"I-idiot, don't just stop", the little Master sighed.

"Well, we can't just keep going after being discovered like this" Rider said sadly, scratching his short beard.

"Oh no, by all means, continue" Prokhor said with a smile, slipping off his own clothes as he approached the two. Realizing Prokhor's intentions, Rider grinned as he continued pumping away into his master's booty. Prokhor began carrassing the little master, who had continued letting out his sharp moans. With little else to do at the moment, Prokhor got on his knees and began wrapping his lips around small boy's short but very erect penis. Might as well get some mana while I wait, Prokhor thought.

Prokhor had to do little work, as the thrusts from Rider were causing the Master, who based on Rider's grunts was called "Waver", to rock back and forth. All Prokhor had to do was keep his moist mouth wrapped firmly around Waver's penis, as he was shoved back and forth from the massive weight of the giant penis violently pentrating him. As his mouth was being fucked, Prokhor couldn't help but get an erection himself. Glancing upwards to see the condition of Waver's face, Prokhor noticed Gilgamesh was standing on a streetlight above them, furiously masturbating to the scene below. With extra encouragement, Prokhor began moving his tounge around the shaft that was fucking his mouth, which soon caused Waver to let out such a violent orgasm that it nearly choked Prokhor, but with a reputation of being perfect at this art, he refused to let any drop of Waver's cum to waste.

It took Prokhor a minute to realize that it was such a violent orgasm that the pleasure had actually knocked Waver uncouncious. Realizing this as well, Rider relunctantly pulled his giant-sized shaft out of the boy.

"Looks like it's just you and me", Prokhor said with a sinister grin. Without any hesitation, he felt Rider grab him and violently bend him over to the same position as Waver. To think Prokhor would be taken so forcefully, and that he would allow it at that. Normally Prokhor only let the other man think they were in control, but now he was truly being taken, and this excited him to unknown levels.

Rider's glorious manhood drilled deeper into Prokhor's butt than any penis ever had. He could feel the shaft pushing deeper and deeper and before he knew it he was letting out the same sharp moans that Waver had been. To think he would find such pleasure. Soon enough, Prokhor himself was having a lionent orgasm from the penetration. Then again. And again. One after the other, Prokhor had 8 orgasms in the span of a 40 minute nonstop anal penetration. By the time Rider himself finally reached his climax, the force of the King of Conquoers sperm had him finally fall over and collapse. He lay there, unable to move. Prokhor wasn't quite sure if the pain or pleasure was stronger, or which one he enjoyed more. Slowly, he closed his eyes and blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was he was back at the Tohsaka mansion.

"That was quite a good show, Master. But I'm afraid you were careless," he heard Gilgamesh say from somewhere in the room, "falling asleep in the presence of the enemy, what kind of foolish little Master are you?"

Prokhor blushed. It was true. He was so satisfied from the fucking he got from Rider that he had completely forgotten himself. Waver was truly a lucky Master indeed...

"I... I see..." Prokhor managed to say.

"Well, it's fine because I was there, but don't let it happen again," the King of Heroes said, "so do you want to go after Rider, then?"

"No", Prokhor said, "let's leave them for now. Have Kotomine send his Assassins to focus on Saber and Lancer for now. We really need to be worrying about the other two Knight classes before we get carried away."

Gilgamesh let out a light laugh, as their conquest had truly begun.


End file.
